I'Khar
I'Khar (アイカール, Aikāru) is a character in From Magic to Monsters. He is featured as a major antagonist during the middle of the story. He considered to be a legendary warrior for his numerous feats and the many Majins he killed in From Magic to Monsters. Overview 'Appearance' I'Khar is a tall humanoid with dark, brindled skin, silver hair, and red eyes. He tends to wear dark clothes that covers most of his body and face - this is, of course, the standard attire for The Faceless Men, the group he is the leader of. He also has a black cape and a dark silver scarf that covers much of his face. 'Personality' I'Khar is a steadfast, no-nonsense man. He rarely shows emotion, and instead leads his Faceless Men in a cool, collected manner. He is a brilliant strategist and fighter and can come up with complicated, varied fighting strategies very quickly. This is seen multiple times in From Magic to Monsters. I'Khar sees himself as a sort of guardian of the universe and wishes to protect it from and his Majin monsters. Despite that, I'Khar is never overly cocky or prideful. He never boasted about all of the Majins he killed or anything like that. His entire mindset in the story is to protect the universe from the Majins. To that end, he is an ideological purist, which is a little ironic, considering his tactical flexibility. After Majin Jaduu absorbed I'Khar, much of the Majin's personality changed, and he became more serious and intelligent, showing the influence of I'Khar on him. History 'Early Life' Little is known of I'Khar's early life. At some point he became a well-respected martial artist in the universe. By the time of From Magic to Monsters, he was one of the most feared warriors in the universe, and his power level was rivaled by few. However, he did tend to train often, meaning that even by the start of that story, his power level was only a fraction of what it would end up becoming by his last appearance. 'From Magic to Monsters' I'Khar was the leader of a group of warriors that formed in response to Bibidi's and Majin Taraji's rampaging through the universe in the fifth chapter of this story. They ambushed the duo on a planet and fought Taraji fiercely. Taraji eventually killed all of them except for their leader. I'Khar battled Taraji alone and eventually, after a long, weary battle, defeated her. Once he killed Taraji, Bibidi fled, though I'Khar pursued him. At the start of the sixth chapter, it was revealed that I'Khar had recruited or gathered more of his soldiers to pursue Bibidi. He later found Bibidi and Majin Bii in space and fought the Majin (with the help of his soldiers). I'Khar baited Bii into using all of his energy. Once the Majin had worn himself out, I'Khar and his soldiers concentrated their ki blasts on him, tearing him apart. I'Khar then destroyed Majin Bii's remnants so the Majin could not regenerate. After Bibidi fled, I'Khar sent some of his warriors after him to assassinate the wizard. During the battle above Bibidi's homeworld in the seventh chapter, the last Faceless Warrior sent a message to I'Khar, telling him that their mission to assassinate Babidi had failed. As Bibidi was trying to make Majin Voilar loyal to him in space in the ninth chapter, the Faceless Warriors appeared with most of their warriors, including I'Khar. They attacked Voilar and Bibidi, greatly wounding the latter. Voilar attacked them as soon as they tried to kill her. Soon, another faction, known as the Priests of Amoon, appeared and attacked the Faceless Warriors. The combined (but not allied) forces of Voilar and the Priests of Amoon decimated the Faceless Warriors, wiping all of them out, save for I'Khar. I'Khar killed many of the Priests of Amoon, and soon they were forced to retreat when Majin Voilar started thinning their ranks. Then it was just I'Khar and Voilar (as the Priests of Amoon had also abducted Bibidi). The two fought a long battle that ended only when Voilar's energy ran out. At that point, I'Khar shot an energy beam at her with all his strength, sending her into a nearby star. This killed Voilar. The Priests of Amoon thought they pinpointed the true Majins' location from reading power levels across the galaxy as they ordered Majin Nikto to rampage about in the tenth chapter, but they mistakenly fell into I'Khar's trap when they went to a planet they thought the true Majins were on. There, I'Khar ambushed them in a cave and covered them in rocks. Bibidi escaped and ordered Nikto to kill the Priests of Amoon, which he did gladly. All of the priests Nikto could find were easily destroyed, though not all of them resurfaced from the rocks that had fallen on them. After I'Khar shot an energy attack into the planet's core (which would make the planet explode in a matter of seconds), Bibidi escaped, though Nikto could not, as I'Khar and the last of the Priests of Amoon were fighting him. I'Khar lacked the power to destroy Nikto, but he had enough strength to keep the Majin on the planet long enough for him to be destroyed when the planet exploded. I'Khar was the only survivor of the planet's explosion. I'Khar challenged Majin Jaduu with the last of his Faceless Warriors in the eleventh chapter. After a brief battle, all of I'Khar's warriors were killed, and it was just him and the artificial demon. The two battled it out in space for a long while before Jaduu overcame his foe and absorbed him. Then, Jaduu's appearance changed, taking on some features of I'Khar. Jaduu's personality also changed, and he became more intelligent. Absorbing I'Khar gave Jaduu the awareness to rebel against Bibidi. I'Khar did not die in this chapter; until Jaduu dies, I'Khar will live on inside the artificial demon as an absorbed being. And considering that Majin Jaduu survived the events of From Magic to Monsters and is presumed to still be alive by the end of Dragon Ball Z, I'Khar is most likely still alive too. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Absorbed Category:Fusions Category:Characters with ki Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Son Category:Aliens Category:Living Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Canon Respecting